


To My Master and Ruler

by MorganaALaufeyson



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Angst, Consensual Violence, Erotic Poetry, Gen, Lust, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaALaufeyson/pseuds/MorganaALaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to some mad songs and I've got inspired... it's wicked I know, but I think it's just how I feel most of time, and sometimes about Loki... weird character which has become truly and vivid obsession in my goddamn life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Master and Ruler

"Let me destroy  
And drink all blood that I may  
You've destroyed my very heart  
You've pushed me back down  
You've burned my eyes  
You've left me drown in a sea of madness  
I've become addicted and inflicted  
Surrounded by your very presence  
Now I've become this demon  
Living for drinking blood  
This thirsty never ends  
This craving is pure addiction  
My pain never softnes  
My screams of agony  
My desire turned into savage lust  
Now I must take you, claim you as mine  
Eat you out  
Burn you  
Destroy you  
Turn you into dust and ashes  
Hear my screams  
My raw violence  
Pain, anger and madness  
Obsession which makes me wicked  
My body and soul are in flames  
So let me consume you  
Ravage you, violate you  
Taste you, undone you  
Take you as mine  
Only mine."


End file.
